


Her Dead Lover

by Hey_Its_Kyle



Series: The Night Of The Living Dead [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Death, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Songs for chapter names, Zombie, dead lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Its_Kyle/pseuds/Hey_Its_Kyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are in love. But what will happen when the homophobic Finn Collins finds out and starts harassing Lexa? Hint: Its not pretty.</p><p>I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I got the idea from BlackBoxTVs' Zombie. But mine will have a twist in it. The chapter titles are based on songs. The ending notes will tell you who it's by. I hope you enjoy. Leave suggestions. Even if it's for a tag. <33

Lexa was sitting on a bench next to a lake waiting for her girlfriend, Clarke. They have a special arrangement to keep their relationship quiet till Clarke came out as bisexual. Clarke didn't think that it was a good idea to come out right away until she knows for sure. 

Clarke walked up behind the bench and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Hey, sweetheart.” Lexa turned her head to Clarke and smiled. 

“Hello Clarkie.” Lexi said and Clarke smiled. Clarke came around the side and sat down next her. She kissed Lexas’ cheek.  
___________________________________

Bellamy walked up to Clarke, who was at her locker, the next day. “You coming to the game?”

“Well, I have too.” She replied putting her books in her locker, glancing over at him. “I'm the head cheerleader.” She closed her locker and looked up at her. 

“Well afterwards maybe you can come over and hang out?” He smiled down at her. 

“Um…” She looked over to Lexa, who was hanging out with Bellamys’ sister, Octavia. Lexa looked over at Clarke and smiled. Clarke smiled back and looked at Bellamy. “Um. I can't. I have plans.” She smiled and walked off. 

Bellamy watched her walk off in confusion. “Something's going on with her.” He said to Finn who walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Bellamy looked him.  
__________________________________

Clarke got into the passenger seat red Dodge Dart, after the football game. “Thanks for doing this, Jasper.” 

“No problemo.” He said starting up the car and driving off. They weren't aware of the 2015 Camaro Z28 following close behind.  
___________________________________

Clarke smiled. “Thanks again, Jasper.”

“Anytime.” He smiled back. Clarke got out of the car and started walking to that special spot where she meets Lexa. Jasper drove off and the Z28 parked in its spot. Finn waited a bit till he got out of the car. He followed the path that Clarke went. 

Lexa was kissing Clarke, who was leaning against a tree. “What the hell?!” Finn yelled. Lexa jumped back. 

“Finn. It's not what it looks like.” Clarke said. “S-she came onto me.”

“What?” Lexa said quietly.”

“I don't even like her.” Clarke said. Finn walked up to Lexa and pushed her back a little. 

“You're a freak. Fucking faggot. Trying to get into a taken person's pants.” He said pushing her. Clarke was just staring at them. She was tearing up. Terrified of Finn. 

Lexa was crying “stop.” Over and over again. He kept pushing her harder and harder and she tripped. Lexa screamed and fell back down a hill, slamming her head into a huge rock. Blood splattered like a full water ballon hitting someone's back. Blood was everywhere. It poured out of her cracked skull like syrup. Slow and thick. She stopped moving. Stopped breathing. Eyes wide open. Staring up at the clear night sky. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck.” Finn said quietly. “Clarke. Help me move her.”

She ran up behind Finn and looked down to the bottom of the hill. “We gotta call the cops.” She said, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“NO!” Finn yelled. “We can't do that.”

“Why not?!”

“‘Cuz then we'd both be arrested for manslaughter.”

“B-but I didn't do anything.”

“Exactly! Dumbass. Now help me move her to the lake.” Clarke just nodded in response and followed Finn down the hill. Clarke grabbed her arms and Finn grabbed her legs. They carried her to the boardwalk, tied the rock that was covered in blood. Her blood. To her ankle and tossed her over, into the water. 

Clarke stared down at the water. “We don't EVER talk about this again. To anyone. You understand?” Clarke nodded in response to Finns question. “Good. Now. Come on. I'll drive you home.” He said walking back to his car. Clarke soon following after.


	2. Day of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back. And she's ready to kill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's a short chapter. I'm going to try to post a chapter each day. But tomarrow and this weekend I probably won't be able to. But I'll try. Leave suggestions!

Lexa felt like she was floating in her sleep. ‘That had to be a dream..’ She thought to herself. ‘That couldn't be real. Clarke wouldn't let him do that to me..’ Her head felt like someone was flicking it. Over and over. It didn't hurt a lot. In fact. She thought it felt… Relaxing. 

Lexa felt the warm rays of sunshine shinning down on her. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widen in fear and she looked around frantically. A couple fish swam by. The water was murky. A slight brownish green color in the water. The color of old guacamole. She tried swimming up but her foot was caught on something. Lexa looked down. ‘It really happened…’ 

Lexa tried to loosen her foot from the rope but it wouldn't get free. She tugged and tugged at the rope. 

She glanced over and saw a broken beer bottle. She floated over but the rope was too short and the water kept making her float up. She grabbed onto a few rocks and reached as far as she could. Her fingertips touched it. 

Lexa felt her ankle cracking. She groaned in pain. Finally, she got hold of the broken bottle and floated back to the rope. Lexa used the bottle to cut at the rope until she freed herself. She swam up to the surface. 

Lexa swam to the edge of the lake and pulled herself out. She laid down on the shore line. ‘I can't believe they did that to me.’ She looked up at the bright blue sky. Birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze ruffling the green leaves on the trees. She sat up and looked down at the rope that was knotted around her ankle still. 

She sighed and tried pulling at it. It didn't want to seem loose. Lexa gave up trying and stood up. She limped down to the road and saw a car driving by. Lexa stool out her thumb and the car pulled over. 

“Hey, little miss. You need a ride?” The man asked. Lexa just nodded. “Alright hop in. Where you headed?” Lexa sat down in the passenger seat. A strong wave of hunger hit her and she turned her head to the guy. 

“Into town.” Lexa spoke. She licked her lips. 

The guy nodded and looked at her. “You're soaked.” She looked down then looked back up at him. She kissed his cheek and the guy blinked. Then smiled. 

Lexa bit onto the side of his face and ripped off his flesh. Blood splattered everywhere. Blood dropped down his neck like rain drops on windows. The guy screamed and put his hand on the side of his face. He tried to open the door but he couldn't get a grip on the door handle.  
__________________________________

Lexa walked up to her house in a new pair of clothes. The shirt and pants baggy on her slim frame. She had her hair in a ponytail. She opened the door and walked in. 

Her mother looked up. “LEXA?! Where the hell have you been?!”

“Out with some friends.” She lied. Well it wasn't an entire lie. She was with Clarke. 

“For the entire weekend?!”

“What do you mean? It's Saturday.” She was positive it was Saturday. She was thrown into the lake on Friday night. 

“No. It's Sunday evening.” Lexa blinked. She had been gone for two days. “I thought you were kidnapped. Or worse. Dead.”

The word dead rang in her ears. Dead. She was dead. A walking dead person. A zombie. She doesn't understand why she didn't know that. She ate a fucking person. Whole. That and humans don't breathe underwater. 

Breathe. She just realized she haven't been breathing at all. She had been walking around dead. Not breathing. She's the real walking dead. ‘How'd did this hap-’

“You know what. You're grounded. Go to your room.” Her mother interrupted her thoughts. “Now!” Leda just nodded and ran up stairs to bedroom. She sat down on her bed. Lexa looked into the mirror on the other side of the room. 

She glared at herself. ‘They did this to me..’ She thought. ‘Prepare yourself. I'm coming for you. And I will get my revenge.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Day of the Dead  
> By: Hollywood Undead


	3. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out Lexa is alive and that she wants a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. But the next chapter will be very gruesome. So.. Leave suggestions

Clarke barely had any sleep during the weekend. The night her girlfriend died kept replaying over and over in her head every time she closed her eyes. She'd wake up in the heat of her own sweat. 

She didn't care about a lot of things she used to care about. She made the biggest mistake of her life and it got the one person she cared about to die. 

“CLARKE! Get your ass up!” Clarkes mother yelled. “You're going to be late for school.”

Clarke got up, yawning. She threw on some clothes and went to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth, she combed her hair and put it in a pony tail. She grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and left for school. 

Bellamy was waiting in his car for her. Clarke hopped into the passenger seat. “Where's Octavia?”

“She's with her friends.” He said driving off to school. “So. How about a date?” He glanced at the blonde woman. 

“I'm sorry Bellamy. I can't. I just can't.” Bellamy just nodded in return.   
____________________________________

Clarke was putting her science book in her locker when someone put a hand on her locker door and closed it. “Bellamy. I said I didn't wan-” she turned around and froze at the site of the person. Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. She almost collapsed onto the ground. 

“It's good to see you too.” Lexa spoke. 

“H-how are you here? You died.” Clarke whispered. 

“I did. But I'm back now. And I need you to do something.”

“Why should I? I mean you aren't supposed to be here! You died.”

“You owe me. You got me killed and all.”

Clarke glared at her and sighed. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

“Tell Finn to meet you by the dumpster at the back of the school.”

“Why? What are you going to do?”

“You'll see.” She started walking away before she turned back. “And remember. You own me!” She smiled mischievously and walked away. 

Clarke went to find Finn. He was with his friends at his locker. “Finn! I need to talk to you. It's important!” 

Finn looked at her then back to his friends. “I'll see you guys later.” His friends left and he turned back to Clarke. “Yeah?”

“Lexa’s back. And she wants to see you.”

Finn looked at her. “Is this a joke?”

“No! No. Just. She wants to see you. Meet her at the dumpster behind the school.”

“What are you talking about? She's dead.” He whispered. 

“Just! Meet her behind the school. Please? She wants to talk.”

“Fine. If it will make you happy. I'll go behind the school. You happy?”

“Just be careful. She seems angry.” 

Finn just rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He looked at her. ‘She seems pretty serious.’ He sighed. “I'll go see her now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked  
> By: Cage the Elephant


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say bye bye Finn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading! Hopefully this chapter will full fill you! I know it's not very long but I couldn't think of really anything else! Leave suggestions!! Love y'all!!

Finn walked behind the school, eyes glancing every which way, trying to find the girl who was supposed to be dead. He didn't find her. He sighed and turned around about to head back in the school. 

Finn heard footsteps coming up behind him. He whipped around to see nothing. He sighed and turned back around. “Fuck!” He jumped when he saw Lexa standing in front of him. “How the fuck are you alive?!” He yelled at her. 

“Let's just call it a miracle.” She smiled and tilted her head. 

“W-what do you want from me?!” 

“Blood for blood.” 

“What?” He started backing up. She walked towards him. Finn pulled out the pocket knife he always keeps on him and stabbed it in her neck. Black blood poured out of her neck. It splattered on his hand. The goop dripped down her collarbone and shoulder blade. 

He let go and back up. Lexa lifted her arm and grabbed the pocket knife, pulling it out of her neck. Black blood squirted out of the wound before it slowly started dripping out. She dropped the knife of the ground. 

He turned and started running but he was grabbed by the shoulder and was flung back on to the ground. The force of the grip broke his collarbone to his shoulder blade. He screamed loudly. Tears pouring out of his eyes. He tried to touch his arm but a foot came down on it. Snapping his wrist. 

“Now now. Be quiet. Don't want the people to hear.” She put her hand in his mouth gripping onto his bottom jaw. He looked up at her pleading. She forced his bottom jaw down. It snapped. He clenched his eyes shut. Crying still. 

She pulled on the broken jaw until it completely detached. She tossed it to the side. Blood splattered onto her face and covered her hand. 

He collapsed on the ground. “Now now. I'm not done!” She grabbed his broken shoulder and brought him back up to a sitting position. She tightened her grip on it. He screamed as best he could with a blood filled mouth. 

She punched a hand into his stomach. Blood covered up to her elbows. Blood poured out of Finns mouth. He started choking. Lexa lifted him to his feet before pulling her hand out of his stomach. Guts fell out of the hole in his stomach before he collapsed on top of them. 

He stopped moving. He stared off to the side taking his last breath. A single tear dripped down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Control  
> By - Halsey


	5. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke asks Lexa what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile. I've been busy with family. But here it is!! The latest chapter! Sorry it's short! Leave suggestions! Hope you enjoy

Clarke ran down the hallway. She moved through the crowd, saying “excuse me” and “sorry.” She saw Octavia and ran over to her. 

“Hey! Octavia!” Clarke said as she tapped her shoulder. Octavia looked at her, smiling, slightly confused. “Have you see Lexa? I need to ask her something.”

“Last time I saw her, she was heading to the restroom.” Octavia said pointing at the girls bathroom across the hall. 

“Okay. Thank you!” She ran into the restroom. “Lexa?” She looked around then saw Lexa walk out of a stall. “Lexa! There you are!” She walked up to Lexa who started washing her hands. 

“Yes Clarke?” She said not looking at her. 

“What happened to Finn? He wasn't in any of his afternoon classes. The last time I saw him, he went to go see you. So. What happened?”

“Oh. That's what you wanted to talk about. I thought you wanted to talk about us. I guess you don't care about me.”

“What? Of course I care about you.” She glanced around, making sure no one else was in there and whispered, “but you're supposed to be dead.”

“No!” Lexa turned to Clarke, angry. “Actually I'm not! I'm supposed to be a human, right now! But your ‘friend’ killed me and all you did was help him hide me! I don't understand you! You didn't worry about me! You're girlfriend. But you care about some jerk?!”

“Lexa. Him killing you was on accident. If you hurt him. That was on purpose.”

“But he hurt me. On purpose. And you did nothing.”

“And I'm sorry I didn't help you. I should've. But I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was sca-”

“SO WAS I! And I needed you!” Lexa interrupted, pushing her up against the sink. 

“But I'm here now.” She looked at Lexa from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. Lexa looked at her. Clearly angry. She put her hands on Clarke's cheeks. She leaned in and crashed their lips together. 

The kiss quickly got heated. From touching to tongues fighting for dominance. Lexa pulled away for air. She looked into Clarke’ eyes. The left one then the right then back to the left. A light pink tint covered Clarke's cheeks. Her eyes blown with lust. 

The final bell of the day rang. They heard students swarming the halls. “We should take this back to my house.” Clarke whispered, messing with the hem of Lexas shirt. 

Lexa smiled and nodded.  
_________________________________

Clothes scattered across the bedroom floor. They were both panting. Lying side by side under the covers, looking up at the ceiling. 

Clarke looked at Lexa. Lexa looked back. Clarke smiled and laughed, turning her attention back to the ceiling. 

“What?” Lexa asked. 

“Nothing.” Clarke replied. Lexa looked back up at the ceiling, sighing quietly. Clarke rolled over, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

They were quiet for a moment before Clarke spoke up. “What did you do to Finn?” 

“Something he deserved.” Lexa replied. 

Clarke froze a moment then relaxed before Lexa asked her what's wrong. She laid there toying with Lexa’s hair, looking at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - With you  
> By - linkin park


	6. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another death?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup another death. But who is it? It's short. Yeah. But it's late and i didn't know how to kill them. Leave some suggestions on how I can kill the next character. And if you want. You can suggest who! :)

“Hey Clare. You busy tonite?” Bellamy asked, when they were at her locker. 

“Sorry. I have plans with my mom. Sorry. I gotta go.” 

“Ah.. Okay. Bye.” He watched her close her locker and walk off. He sighed. 

“Hey, Bellamy.” He turned and looked at the face of the voice. He was met with a beautiful brown haired woman. 

“Hi..” He said smiling. 

“Names Lexa. I was wondering if you were free some time.”

“I'm free tonite.” 

“Okay! Cool! May I see your hand?” Bellamy let her see his hand. Lexa wrote her address on his hand with sharpie. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Bring protection.” She smiled at him and walked off. 

Bellamy watched her walk off and smiled to himself. ‘I'm getting ass tonite!!’  
_______________________________

Bellamy knocked on her door. She opened the door. “Hey. No ones home so we can be as loud as we wants.” She allowed him to come inside. She closed the door and locked it. 

Lexa led him to her room and locked the bedroom door. She turned to him and smiled. She pushed him gently to the bed. He laid down and she unbuttoned his pants. 

“Going straight to it, huh?” He asked. 

She smirked at him. She pulled down his pants to his knees. She mouthed his, growing hard, member through his boxers. He moaned. 

She pulled his member out of his boxers. She kissed the tip and wrapped her mouth around its head. His now completely hard member twitched. She moved her head down to where his member was completely in her mouth. 

He moaned as her tongue flicked over the tip. “Fuck, Lexa.. You're great at this..” 

All of a sudden, there was excruciating pain down there. He screamed and looked down at Lexa. Bellamy saw blood covering her mouth. 

She spit something out of her mouth. She stood up and walked to the other side of her room. He looked down and saw he was missing his dick. 

He screamed and tried to stand but there was to much pain so he fell. He crawled to the door. One hand on his now gone penis. He tried to open the door. But he didn't know it was locked. 

He looked back to Lexa who was walking back to him. She grabbed his face. “I was trying so hard not to throw up during that.”

“W-why are you doing this?”

“Cuz you aren't leaving my girlfriend alone.”

“W-what?” He asked. She stuck her fingers in his right eye. He grabbed her wrist trying to pull her hand out. He was screaming in pain. She pulled her fingers out and dropped his eye that was still connected to him. It just hanged by his cheek. 

He was crying now. “Please…” She stepped her foot down his penis wound. He grabbed her leg trying to lift it. She grabbed his arms and pulled dislocating them. He screamed loudly. “HELP!!! Help me!!!”

She glared. “No one can hear you!! I live in the country! No one is around for miles.” 

He was sobbing. She stuck her hand in his stomach and dug deep till she found his heart. She pulled her arm out. It was holding his heart. Some of his veins and arteries came out with it. She took a bite out of it. He slumped over blood pouring out onto the floor. 

“Hm. Next time. Leave taken people alone. Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Know Your Enemy  
> By- Green Day
> 
> Yeah it kinda goes along with the Chapter. Cuz he's her enemy cuz like they both like Clarke. Soooo... Yeah.


	7. Blood Runs Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kinda just focuses on Jasper and Monty. And why Monty isn't really in the story. 
> 
> ((Does anyone actually listen to the song titles?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I haven't been updating. A lot of stuff has been happening. Too much stuff. Not the greatest stuff. But. This story is almost done. And I hate leaving it with out the ending. So I'll try to finish it. Then move on to this other one I have in mind. :) I hope you enjoy!

Octavia ran up to Clarke the next day at school. “Hey. Have you seen Bellamy? He didn't come home last night.”

“No. I haven't.” Octavia's face dropped more. “I'm sure he'll show up.”

Octavia nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. You're right. I'm being over dramatic.”

“Caring about someone doesn't mean you're being over dramatic.”

Octavia gave her a small smile. “Thanks.” She turned and walked off. 

“I'll keep an eye out for him!” Clarke yelled after her. Octavia looked back, smiled and nodded, and turned and continued to walk away.   
_________________________________

Octavia sat on her bed in her room. “Your killing people.” One side of her thought. 

“So what? They deserved it. They all keep trying to get in the way from Clarke and me.” The other side of her thought. 

“That doesn't mean you can kill them. You need to stop.”

“Shut up! I'm in control here now! There's nothing you can do anymore to stop me!”

“Think of Clarke.”

“I have been. And I know just what to do now. So we’ll be together forever!”  
_________________________________

Clarke walked up to the corkboard at their school, weeks later. It had missing persons fliers of kids that went to there school. 

Octavia started to separate herself. She doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Her headphones were always in her ears. Her grades were dropping. 

Clarke tried to boost her mood but she just snapped at her. 

“Hey Clarke.” Clarke jumped out of her thoughts and turned to the voice. It was Jasper. “Lexa told me to give you this.” He handed her a folded paper. “Reminds me of years before you two became friends. You didn't even try talking. Just through notes.”

“Yeah. Listen. Jasper. I'm sorry about Monty. I know I wasn't there for you-”

“It's fine. It was years ago.”

“Do you miss him?”

Jasper was silent for a moment. “Everyday.”  
_________________________________

“Monty! Hurry up! We're almost to the top of the hill!” Monty's dad called. 

Fourteen year old, Monty sighed and ran to catch up with his father.

“Wow! Isn't the view beautiful?” His father asked. 

“Yeah. I guess.”

His father looked at him. “What's wrong? You've been distant, lately.”

“Nothing's wrong. Just tired.” 

Monty's father nodded, “how about we set up camp? We’ll head back to the camp site tomorrow.”

“Can't we head back now?”

“Can't. It's getting dark. It's not safe to walk through the woods at night.” His father started setting up the tents. 

Later that night, Monty was sitting on the edge of the cliff they were camping at. He was looking out over the forest. He sighed. He stood up but he slipped and lost his footing. 

He hit rocks. Breaking bones. Groaning in pain. He hit the bottom. Blood dripping from his mouth and cuts. He stared up into the night sky. 

“Da-...” He coughed up blood. He couldn't yell for help. “DAaa-...” He tried again. Blood coughed out of his mouth. He tried to sit up. “AAhh..” He looked at his stomach. A pipe that was sticking out of the ground went straight through his admin. 

He laid his head back. Tears flowing out of his eyes. Even if he does survive, he most likely be paralyzed. 

Monty started feeling really tired. ‘No. I have to stay awake. Just in case dad wakes up..’ 

His father woke up the next morning. “Okay Monty. Ready to head back?” He said opening his sons tent. He wasn't there. “Monty?” He looked around the site. “MONTY?!” MONTY WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

He pulled out the walkie talkie that the camp site gives to the people who go on hikes. “I can't find Monty.” He called in. 

“When did you last see him?” The talkie said. 

“Last night.”

“Where are you at?” 

“The cliff at the edge of the woods.” 

“Okay I'm sending a ranger down.” 

Monty's father looked off towards the edge of the cliff. He noticed a bit of dirt that was looser than the rest. He walked over to the edge, slowly. He looked over. “No. No. No. NOO!!” He screamed.   
_________________________________

“You know you can talk to me, Jasper?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I gotta go. I'm going to be late to class.” 

“Oh. Okay.” After he walked away, she opened the note. 

‘Clarke,  
Meet me at our special spot.   
~Lexa’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Blood Runs Cold  
> By: Def Leppard


	8. Tag, You're It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetus Clarke and Fetus Lexa!
> 
> Plus a lead into the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been active. A lot of things have been happening. Really stressful stuff. Haha. Anywho enjoy!

Clarke walked up the path to the lake house. She looked around. The last time she was here… No. Stop. Don't think of that. This is different. 

 

“Lexa?” She called out. “I'm here!” She walked around the porch of the lake house. “Where are you?” No reply. ‘She must not be here.’

 

Clarke sat down on the bench. Their bench. She didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her. 

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around. “Holy shit, Lexa! You scared me!”

 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” She sat down next to Clarke. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I come?”

 

“I don't know… You've seem distant after I came back. It's like you don't love me anymore.” She sighed. Not looking at Clarke. “And when you thought I hurt those people, You didn't believe me.”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa. She put her hand on Lexa’s. Lexa looked at her hand that was covered by Clarke's then up at Clarke’s face. Clarke smiled softly. Lexa smiled and laughed sadly. 

 

“I'm probably just being over dramatic.”

 

“No, you have a right to believe that. I know I've been distant. It's just…” Clarke sighed. “You died. That night. We shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here.” Lexa's brows furrowed. “It's not a bad thing! I'm glad you're back. It's just when someone dies they normally stay dead. They don't come back.”

 

“You're not happy that I'm back?”

 

“No! I'm.. I'm so happy you're back!” Lexa squinted her eyes and ripped her hand away. She turned and walked a few steps. “Lexa..” Clarke sighed and looked forward towards the lake. She bit her lip. 

 

Lexa picked up a wooden plank that was broken from the porch gate, when Lexa and Clarke were kids.   
_________________________________

 

“Three… Two.. One! Ready or not here I come!” Clarke yelled. She jumped around. “Hmm…” She stepped a few steps forward, quietly. She listened for Lexa's breathing. 

 

She looked under a bench. Nothing. 

 

She went down the porch steps and looked behind some bushes. Nothing. 

 

She looked under the porch. Nothing. 

 

She glances along the porch trying to see some feet, but saw none. She turned around. 

 

“Lexa! If you're not near the porch come back! MeMah said we can't leave the porch!” She heard a creak. She turned around like lightning speed. She saw…

 

Absolutely nothing. 

 

She walked back up the stairs and sighed. “Lexa! I give up. Can we do something else?” No response. “Lexa?” She glanced around frantically. “Lexa?!” No response. 

 

She heard a creak behind her. She was frozen still. “Lexa?...” She turned around slowly. 

 

“BOO!”

 

“Ahhhhh!” Clarke screamed and fell back into the railing, breaking it. 

 

Lexa was laughing. 

 

“It's not funny! You really scared me. I thought you were hurt!” Clarke said from the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Oh. Clarkie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.” Lexa replied. She reached out her hand the blonde girl. 

 

Clarke took her hand and stood up. “I'm not crying because of you! I'm not even crying! I just hurt my back from falling.” She looked at the railing. “Oh crap! MeMah is going to be so mad! She going to kill me!”

 

“No she won't. We can fix it before she finds out!” Lexa squatted in front of it. She pulled the biggest piece back in place and put some of the broken wood to keep it in place. “There. That should do it.”

 

“Thanks Lexa!”

 

Her mom found out about it a few hours later and Clarke got grounded for a week. She was going to fix it but never got around to it.   
_________________________________

 

Clarke felt something hit the back of her head. Then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tag, You're It!  
> Artist: Melanie Martinez


	9. Dancing With A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is it. Last chapter.   
> Unless you guys want a sequel. Then I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Two chapters in one night. Because I forgot to post the last chapter. Anywho! The (()) is a note from the author. Just saying. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> But seriously, does anyone listen to the songs when reading? Just wondering?

“Ugh..” Clarke groaned. Eyes opening slowly. “What?” Her head was pounding. “Where..?” Her vision was blurry. She saw feet coming towards her. 

 

“You're finally awake?” A female voice said. 

 

“L-Lexa?” She said when her vision evened out. All the memories, from earlier, swarmed back to her. “W-what the hell?!” She yelled. 

 

Clarke looked around. They were still at the lake, but not on the porch. They were at that tree. That tree. That fucking tree! That bloody fucking tree! The one where everything went down. 

 

That night played in her head again. 

 

Stop!

 

Aahhh

 

Crack..

 

Tears formed in Clarke’s eyes. “Please..” she pled. “Whatever you are going to do, don't.”

 

“Please?!” Lexa said angrily. “Please?!” She turned around and paced a bit. “You killed me, Clarke.”

 

“Lexa.. That was an accident!”

 

Lexa turned toward the blonde who was on the ground. “You didn't even tell the cops! Or get that Bastard back!” Anger shown in her cold eyes. “I had to do it..”

 

“What did you do? Do to them?” Clarke looked up at the brunette. 

 

“You'll find out. Cus soon. You'll join them.” 

 

“Please.. Lexa.. don't do this.. This isn't you!!” 

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke's neck so fast, Clarke didn't see her move. “You. Don't. Know. Me.” She mumbled. 

 

Clarke put a hand on Lexa's. “I-..” she choked. “I do know you.” Cough. “And I know you wouldn't hurt-..” cough. “Anyone.” Cough. “S- ah. Something changed y-ah you.”

 

Lexa flung Clarke to the ground, just missing a large stone. She was on top of her in a second. Punch after punch. 

 

“Lexa! Please!” Clarke screamed, trying to grab ahold of Lexa's arms. 

 

Lexa stopped. Still on top of her, she looked down at her. Something wet and warm hit Clarke's face. 

 

Tears. 

 

Lexa was crying. “Do you love me?” She wasn't looking at her. She was looking down. Her hair in her face. “D-do you love me?”

 

“O-of course, I love you!” Clarke blurted out. “I love you! I love you!” She repeated over and over. 

 

Lexa cut her off. Lips touched each other's. Tears. They didn't stop. She pulled away, forehead resting on the others. “This is for the best.” Lexa spoke quietly. 

 

“W-what do you mean?” Clarke whispered, frantically. 

 

“I'm sorry.” She sat up, reached over and grabbed the large stone. She lifted it up high above her head and swung her hands down. 

 

Crack   
Crack  
Crack 

 

Over and over. 

 

Blood splattered. Tears fell. The sound of the blondes skull cracking echoed off of the forests trees. 

 

She cried, historically. 

 

Her breathing rapid. 

 

Lexa laid her head on the rock that covered her lovers mess. 

 

Her dead lover. 

 

She cried and cried. “I'm sorry..” she sobbed. “I'm so sorry.” She sat there and sobbed.   
_________________________________

 

Once she calmed down a bit. She stood up. Picked up the rock, brought it down to the lake and set it down. 

 

She went back, picked up the blonde's body, bridle style and carried her down to the lake. She stuck the rock in the others shirt and tightened her shirt with a ponytail Clarke had on her wrist. 

 

She lifted the body up, as best as she could and tossed it in the lake. Lexa watched as the dead body of her girl friend sunk down to the bottom of the lake. 

 

Lexa went back to the mess, stuck her hands in it. She wiped it over her eyes. It dripped down her face. She started laughing. At first it was just a little chuckle. It ended up being maniacal. 

 

((Like how her black make up stuff is XD))

 

She then grabbed as much of the mess as possible and brought it to the lake. She flung it into the water. 

 

Lexa smiled. Turned and walked away.   
_________________________________

 

The next day, a hand came out of the water and grabbed ahold of the lakes bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dancing With A Wolf  
> Artist: All Time Low

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Nightmare  
> By: Get Scared


End file.
